


isn’t life beautiful? (‘cause we’re nothing like the usual)

by urwasted



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Nightmares, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 10:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urwasted/pseuds/urwasted
Summary: He sits up sharply, gasping, the pain deep in his chest weighing down on his sternum. Venom is there too, he notices, curled around his lungs like they do when they’re upset, vibrating and unfurling.





	isn’t life beautiful? (‘cause we’re nothing like the usual)

The sheets are sweat slick and wrapped around Eddie’s legs, constricting and terror inducing. He sits up sharply, gasping, the pain deep in his chest weighing down on his sternum. Venom is there too, he notices, curled around his lungs like they do when they’re upset, vibrating and unfurling.

_Wasn’t real._

The tingling feeling moves out from his lungs, down to around his stomach, and Venom materializes slowly in the dips of his ribs, plush like the softest leather, almost velvet smooth. They’re cool, heavy and always moving.

_Wasn’t real, Eddie. We’re real._

He shudders out another breath, exhaling the last fleeting pieces of the nightmare, flashes of endless hallways and Anne just too far away to see clearly.

“Yeah. Yeah, not real.”

The tendrils crawl downward, untangling the sheets and laying across the length on Eddie’s body, like some kind of twisted blanket. His limbs are puppeted down, curled around himself, and the blankets are drawn up again. The sounds of San Fran are blurry, but even the loudest whir of traffic is drowned out by the overwhelming feeling of comfort radiated at him, warmth unfurling around his heart. It’s like this most nights, terrors, the overwhelming fear, and then the warmth. Physically Venom is cool, smooth, almost like honey, but in his body and in his blood, they’re burning hot. The sweat cools on his skin, sticky, and Venom washes over Eddie, weaving in his hair. The touch is gentle and they pull his matted hair from his face, cradling the back of neck, settling there.

_We’re real, Eddie.  
_

Lights flash out his window, hazy blue, and he pushes into the tendrils snaking around to cup his face. 

_We’re safe.  
_

It’s not hard to fall back into darkness, wrapped up in Venom. 

Eddie only dreams of the moon, and of a soft touch on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr babes! [bruhhemianrhapsody](https://bruhhemianrhapsody.tumblr.com)


End file.
